


is love alive?

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: Cat Enthusiast, Christmas, Holidays, Jewish Character, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: Aaron Burr would not be nearly as annoyed about Christmas if he could stop pining over Alexander fucking Hamilton for one second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a small holiday-flavored hamburr, bc they (and the lovely people i've met because of them) are a gift
> 
> (recommended listening: winter song, leslie odom jr., for all of the obvious reasons)

Aaron would not be nearly as annoyed about Christmas if he could stop pining over Alexander fucking Hamilton for one second.

He hypothesizes that he would also be much less annoyed about everything in his life in general if he had just never met Alexander in the first place, but of course things are never quite so easy.

Aaron spends most of the morning sulking. He saved up the cards he’d been sent by friends (acquaintances) and distant family so that he’d have at least something to open in the morning, but they’d all been filled with blandly impersonal messages and yes, Aaron knows he had done the same for them in return, but he longs for some form of genuine interaction.

He makes cookies in the afternoon to distract himself from the sulking, and it works to an extent, despite the nagging thought that he won’t have anyone to share them with except perhaps his neighbors or coworkers. He is just taking the last of them out of the oven, trying to avoid tripping over one of his cats, when there is a knock on his door.

He wishes there were any doubt as to whom his uninvited guest might be.

He opens the door to find Alexander, holding a wrapped package and a potted poinsettia with a little sheepish smile on his face.

“Alexander.”

“Hey, Aaron.”

Instead of anything intelligent, the only thing that comes out of Aaron’s mouth is, “Why did you bring flowers?”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when you’re trying to get your lover to forgive you?”

“Oh my god.” He can't help himself from adding, "You know poinsettias are poisonous to cats, right?"

Alexander winces. “Look, I-- I know you probably don’t want to let me in, and that’s okay, I just… I just wanted to give you this, at least.”

He hands Aaron the package, wrapped in vivid blue paper with stars and menorahs on it. It is the Hamilton way to be ornery about Christian holidays, given his Jewish upbringing. Aaron feels a surge of fondness at this, despite his better efforts at pushing it away.

Aaron unwraps the gift; it is a notebook. Aaron raises his eyebrows and opens it.

The first page is labeled in Alexander’s fanciest handwriting: _Observations on My Relationship With Aaron Burr and the Mistakes I Made Within It, In Which a Full Apology is Supplied and Solutions Presented, Amongst Other Things_.

Aaron snorts, but it is more amused than disapproving, and he flips through the pages. Every page, front and back, is covered in Alexander’s cramped handwriting. He glimpses some words on a few of the pages that give Aaron some ideas about what the “other things” might be.

He looks up at Alexander, who is watching him with hopefulness written all over his face.

“Do you want to come inside and get out of the cold? I made cookies.”

Alexander breaks into a smile, and Aaron can’t help return it. He tucks the book under his arm and lets Alexander inside.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone's holiday is full of lovely and wonderful things to make up for the utter shitstorm that has been this year
> 
> kudos and comments (!!) are the best holiday gift in the universe


End file.
